Flashes From Forever
by brat64
Summary: Songfic. Michael sees forever in Maria.


**Flashes From Forever**

Summery: A song fic about Michael and Maria. Michael sees forever in Maria. :)

A/N: I thought I might try another song fic. The song is called 'Forever'. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer#1: I don't own Roswell or the song used (By John Stamos and The Beach Boys) and am making no money.

**Edit: Now edited for spelling and such.**

**

* * *

**

_**If every word I said  
Could make you laugh  
I'd talk forever (together my love)**_

We were sitting in a booth at the Crashdown, she was staring past me, still in a bad mood over our little fight. It really was little. We had fought over what movie we should watch that night. The options were Brave Heart, or some chick flick I couldn't remember the name to. We only had money to rent one.

I blew air out loudly through my nose. She continued to stare into the space behind me. "Come on Maria-" I reached out to grab her arm and they hit me. Sudden flashes. They took my breath away, and a warmth spread through me. I rocked back in shock; this wasn't something I was willing to happen.

_FLASH_

Me and Maria, Walking down a street. Holding hands and carrying a move rental bag.

_FALSH_

Me and Maria kissing.

_FLASH_

Us fighting, me giving into her.

_**I ask the sky just what we had  
ohh It shone forever (together my love my my my my my my my)**_

_FLASH_

Us going to a wedding-Max's and Liz's, Maria screaming something like "Why would I marry you?" at me.

_FLASH_

Still at the wedding, I wipe tears off her check and kiss her on the nose.

_FLASH _

Liz tosses the flowers and Isabel uses her powers to help Maria catch it. Me glaring

_**If the song I sing to you  
Could fill your heart with joy  
I'd sing forever (together my love my my my my my my my)**_

_FLASH _

Me and Maria dancing

_FLASH_

More fighting, I scream at her, pull out a red velvet box, and throw it at her, it lands on the floor in front of her, and she looks faint

_FLASH_

Maria runs full tilt at me, and jumps into my arms, nodding until I think her head will fall off.

_**Forever  
Forever  
I've been so happy loving you  
together my love**_

_**Let the love I have for you  
Live in your heart  
And beat forever (together my love)**_

_FLASH_

Our wedding day. Perfection. Beautiful. Mr. Parker walking her down the aisle. She smiles at me as she reaches the alter.

_FLASH_

Honey mooning in our new apartment because we cant afforded a trip, and we're both too full of pride to ask for help. She says locks can make up for it anyhow.

_FLASH_

I walk into our apartment to find that Maria is sitting in a kitchen chair, looking pale and nervous. She utters two words. "I'm Pregnant." Then I look faint.

_**Forever  
Forever  
I've been so happy loving you**_

_FLASH _

Me and a very pregnant Maria fighting. She wants to have the baby at home, "Max is a doctor he can do it!" Her eyes go wide. "My Water broke!"

_FLASH_

I pace by Maria's bed. Max holds up a scrawny little thing and announces "It's a girl!"

_FLASH_

Little Alyssa in her new bed. Maria reading her a book. Me watching from the doorway.

_**If every word I said  
Could make you laugh  
I'd talk forever**_

I gasped as I pull my hand back, away from Maria. She grabs my hand back, "What's wrong Michael? Oh, oh are you ok?" I look into her warm, concerned eyes-not hearing her words. Still processing the flashes. They had never happened like that. They were detailed. /I'm going to marry Maria. Liz and Max, married./ my mind was reeling. /Alyssa.../ "Michael!" This time Maria's shout brought me out of my thoughts. I only now realized she was on my side of the booth, she grabbed my arms. "Are you ok?" She asked calmly, seeing my eyes were more focused. "Yeah."

She let go of my arms, and hit my chest with her open palm. "God Michael! You scared me! I was about to go get Max! I was sitting here calling you for like five minutes! What happened?" Her eyes were still a little worried, and a bit annoyed at my unwillingness to cooperate with her. "Um, I'm not sure." I told her, it was part truth. /It's like _someone _gave me a sorta guide. Like a 'hint'./

"Are you sick again like last time? Oh, we-"

"No! I'm fine." /I won't tell her about the flashes. But I guess I'll just have to help it along.../ "I just got a little dizzy. Don't worry about it." I let my thoughts drift back to one of the flashes I had gotten. Me and Maria walking down the street, carrying a bag.

"What was the name of the movie you wanted to see?" I asked. She frowned. Not liking the fact that I had changed the subject on her, but sending me a look that said the conversation wasn't over.

"_Here on earth_."

I nodded. "Well, come on. Lets go rent it."

She stood up and grabbed her purse. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine. Now, let's go before I change my mind."

She nodded, still looking at me out of the corner of her eye.

"We have to walk. I don't have the car."

I Smiled.

_**Forever  
Forever  
I'll be so happy loving you**_

The End


End file.
